Feeling Way Too Good
by Bayou Bebe
Summary: On Haitus! An errand for his father brings Cam face to face with Hunter. Can he finally find the courage to tell him the truth? Post-Series Cam/Hunter Slash, HB/CW, SC/DB, BB/TH Song references. Drunken humor. Up for anyone who'd like to continue or edit
1. Chapter 1: Feeling Way Too Damn Good

Disclaimer: They are not mine! I promise! I am just borrowing them and I promise to put them back where I found them once I am done playing! No suing the completely broke author!

A/N: So I had posted this over four years ago and lost the original manuscripts for all of my stories. I decided randomly to look up my old account and found this story and realized how much I missed writing this. I HIGHLY encourage you to re-read chapters 1 and 2 if you've read this story before, I cut out all but the first verse of the song, but re-wrote a lot of the conversation and streamlined it so it's not so choppy. I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is interested sweet beans!

I am also posting the third chapter tonight which I think I promised like three times spanning 2 ½ years. I apologize for my horrid and disgusting lack of updatage.

Enjoy!

Feeling Way Too Damn Good

By Makia Durron

Cam pulled up to the end of the trail hidden deep in the mountains of California. Making sure he had everything he needed for his stay he got out of his car grabbing his backpack out of the back seat and locked his doors, turning to the barely visible entrance to the continuation of the trail. Setting out in a brisk pace he felt his worries and stress slowly ease away as he took in his peaceful surroundings. Coming into a clearing some time later he was not surprised to see someone waiting for him, but he was surprised to see who the welcoming party was.

Hunter was leaning against a tree next to the requisite waterfall, decked in semi-loose jeans and a tight Crimson shirt. Giving Cam a smile he jogged over to meet him and pulled him into a bear hug, one which the usually reserved Cam happily returned."Cam! Dude it is sooo good to see you! I've missed you man! How's life been treating you?"

Cam rolled his eyes, "You're the head teacher and you still talk like that? Will you ever grow up?" He asked as he took a step back and supplied his trademark smirk.

Hunter laughed a deep rich laugh, "Ah, there is the Cam I know and love. Besides, you like how I talk! Everyone does, it just adds to my charm."

Cam snickered, he couldn't help it; he had forgotten how egotistical Hunter could be, and how cute he looked when he was. "You just keep telling yourself that, Maybe one day someone will actually believe you." Laughing together they entered the portal entrance to the Academy.

Stopping just inside the academy entrance, Hunter paused to let Cam soak in the beauty of it. From where they stood they had a complete view of the academy grounds. The school, much like the one at the Wind Academy, was Black and towered over the training fields where many students in Crimson and Navy practiced their powers. "It's beautiful, Hunter." Noticing the clouds his face broke out into a smirk. "Is the weather always like this though?"

Rolling his eyes Hunter couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah well, what can I say? It must be because I am the Head Teacher." Cracking up the two former rangers made their way to the School.

"So what exactly did you need the scroll of dragons for?"

Hunter smirked, "I think Sensei Omino just got bored and decided that he needed something interesting to read."

Cam grinned, "Or is that you who is bored and needs something to read?"

Hunter stared at him in horror. "Me? READ? Shh, don't tell the students! I have a reputation to keep up!"

Rolling his eyes Cam followed Hunter into the Thunder's version of opts. It wasn't nearly as sophisticated as the Wind Academy's, but then again; they didn't have Cam there to make sense out of a super computer. Greeting Sensei Omino, Cam gave him the scroll of Dragons, and received the scroll on some ancient legend or another that his father had been wanting.

Hunter watched Cam the entire time; he looked really, really good in black jeans and black wife-beater with a green over-shirt unbuttoned on top. Watching his facial expressions, Hunter was amused to see the many different looks that Cam got just because of those twitchy eyebrows of his. Snickering to himself at the thought, he glanced at his watch, it was almost six. Hopefully he could get Cam to stay the night. He had been thinking of Cam a lot lately and decided that it was time to tell him the truth of his feelings.

Seeing that Cam was beginning to get uneasy, he spoke up, "Sensei, is it alright for Cam to stay at the Academy tonight? We haven't really had the chance to talk, besides, it's late and it is a long way back to Blue Bay."

Sensei Omino looked to him almost knowingly, which made Hunter very uneasy. "Of course, I will arrange for one of the guest rooms to be prepared for him."

Cam grinned wryly, "That's not necessary, I really need to get back to Blue Bay, the drive isn't that bad."

Hunter rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath that Cam couldn't quite make out. "Don't make me beg, Cam." Said Hunter, "I will, you know."

Cam raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You don't want me to talk about you reading but you are willing to get down on your knees and beg me to stay?"

Hunter gave cam one of his trademark smirk/grins and replied haughtily, "I said I would beg, I said nothing about doing it on my knees!"

Smirking, Cam finally agreed. Saying goodbye to Sensei Omino, Hunter and Cam left opts to go to get some food.

"Hey Cam, do you wanna get out of here and go into town to get something? That was we could get some privacy to talk, besides I know this great Thai place that you will love."

Nodding at Hunter, Cam agreed. Making their way back to the portal they walked a slow leisurely walk back to Cam's car. Looking at the car Hunter started to grin. "What?" asked Cam, confused at his unexplained smile.

"You accused us of being color crazy." He replied with a raised eyebrow to the electric green Vibe. Treating Hunter to one of his cheeky grins, he unlocked the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Where to, Sensei?"

Rolling his eyes, Hunter responded. "Well first lets get out of the woods.

"Aye-aye Captain." He replied sarcastically.

Hunter lifted an eyebrow and fought a smirk. "You've been watching Star Trek reruns again, haven't you?"

Cam gave Hunter a disgusted look.

"Eww, Star Trek is sooo fake. I am not a Trekkie! I like Star Wars, thank you very much."

Hunter grinned, "And that is so much more realistic." Nodding gravely, Cam started down the old logging trail into town.

They drove the short length into the nearest town, its attractions and hang outs very similar to Blue Bay Harbor though with more emphasis on biking then surfing. They spent the drive either in amicable silence or in playfully heated debates over a variety of topics through out the evening. Cam did indeed enjoy the Thai food and on the way back they decided to stop at the local baskin robin's for a treat.

CPOV

'He is so cute!' I Thought to myself again as I watched Hunter attack his ice cream. After the Thai and walking along the beach the treat seemed well deserved as we continued talking about the rest of the gang and their new responsibilities. I confessed that I had not had this much fun in a while and admitted, to myself, that at times it almost felt like a date. I tried not to choke as I berate myself again for the stray thought. 'He is not gay! He couldn't be gay, there are way too many hot girls throwing themselves at his feet for him to be gay, and even if he was he wouldn't like me.' Trying to distract myself I took another bite of my ice cream and tried not to whine as I got tooth freeze. In my attempt to sooth the sharp pain I completely missed Hunter calling me until he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Dude! Are you in there?" He asked.

I snapped back into focus, my head coming up as I locked gazes with Hunter, the confusion, embarrassment, and fear of discovery written all over my face.

HPOV

This ice cream rocked. So did the company. 'God, I can't believe how hot he is, I've missed him so much and now that he is here. I have to tell him tonight. Glancing over at Cam I noticed that he had ice cream on his cheek and that he was drifting off. "Hey man, are you in there? You got ice cream on your face." Seeing that he didn't reply I spoke a little louder. "Dude, are you in there?" Cam snapped back into focus and the look he sent me made me almost lose it. He was looking at me like a deer in the headlights. He looked scared to death. I decided to ignore the look, and grinned at Cam while reaching across the table. Cam just barely kept back a flinch as my fingers grazed his cheek.

"You want to tell me what you were thinking about there? You were drifting out all over the place." I asked softly, trying to hide the hurt I felt as he flinched from my hand.

Cam gulped and quickly got up and left the table. Frowning after his very uncharaisticly anxious demeanor, I followed him. Catching up with him I grabbed his shoulder and was surprised to feel Cam shaking.

"Cam what is going on, what's wrong?"

Cam took a deep breath and forced himself to stop shaking, turning around he faced me again and saw genuine concern in my eyes. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." he assured me shakily.

Regular POV

Hunter shook his head and waited for Cam to tell him.

Sighing Cam looked at his feet. Looking up he muttered something that Hunter couldn't quite make out.

"What?" He responded only to hear Cam sigh and repeat himself.

"I…" he stopped and looked around shaking his head and taking off, glancing back to make sure Hunter followed him, "Look this isn't easy to admit and I realize I'm probably fucking up everything we've been through and our friendship by opening my mouth and telling you this but I can't stand it anymore, I have to be honest for my own sanity. I love you, Hunter. I never could admit it before but I love you. I think I always have." Glancing back up to Hunter's eyes he was amazed to see love, hope and joy beaming back at him in full force.

Grinning Hunter pulled him closer and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling back he smirked at the dazed expression that Cam was wearing.

"Uh Hunter, what was that?" he asked as he blinked and tried to focus.

Rolling his eyes he fought a grin as he led Cam back to the Vibe. "That is what is commonly known as a kiss, Cam. It usually happens when two people like each other and want to show each other just how much they do care."

Growling at him, Cam pushed Hunter against the car and kissed him with a bit more force than before; after parting, and noticing the stares from some of the people in the vicinity.

Hunter gave them a saucy smirk and waved sarcastically as he opened the door for Cam. "Here get in, I'll drive." Raising an eyebrow, he nevertheless got into the passenger seat. Hunter opened the door and slid into the driver's seat... or at least, he tried too. "Damn Cam, how freaking close do you have to be to the wheel to drive?" He asked with a wince as he pushed the seat back.

Cam smirked but did not comment. Hunter started the car and was about to pull out when Cam's hand stopped him,

"Seatbelt" he reminded as Hunter looked over to him.

Rolling his eyes, Hunter snapped the restraint and gave Cam's smirking lips a quick kiss before pulling out of the lot.

Pulling back out onto the highway going towards the academy, Hunter smiled as Cam laced his left hand with Hunter's right. He began to chuckle and at Cam's questioning look Hunter smirked and brought his hand up to kiss, "You're so cute when you cuss." He teased Cam as he recalled the other's elegant yet crass confession. Unlacing hands long enough to switch on the radio; he immediately grabbed Cam's hand again. They sat there, knowing that nothing more needed to be said, they belonged to each other and always would. No matter who opposed them.

Hunter ignored the commercials and instead focused his attentions on Cam and driving, until he heard a band name and familiar chords starting to play. Grinning he pulled over to the side of the road and placed the car in park. Turning as fully as he could towards Cam he smiled at his confused expression "Just listen." He said as he started to sing.

I missed you so much that

I begged here to fly here and see me

You must've broke down

Cause you finally said that you would

But now that you're here I just feel like

I'm constantly dreaming

But something's gotta go wrong

Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good

Cam blushed and smiled shyly up to the blond as he continued singing the song to him, hitting the notes with a near perfect pitch and tone but with the most adorable blush gracing his features while he crooned. Cam made sure to listen closely to the words and by the time the song ended he had tears in his eyes threatening to fall.

Hunter slapped the radio off as another song came on. Smiling softly, he wiped the tears off of Cam's cheeks as they finally fell. "Why are you crying love?"

Cam sniffed slightly, "Is this really how you feel?" He asked. Hunter looked at him and nodded slightly as he shuddered. "My entire life I have been afraid to love. Because every time I fall in love, whether it was love for my parents, or Blake...I...I lost them, they always left, in some way or another they left, I don't want to lose you too."

Cam's heart melted as Hunter revealed his fears. "Hunter, I can't promise that out relationship won't be difficult at times but I want us to last, forever, I will never leave you. You mean too much to me to just let you go. I won't let us be torn apart. Not by anyone or anything. I. LOVE. YOU... and I always will." Hunter let out a tiny sob and clutched Cam to him. Holding him, Cam saw that he was no longer capable of driving. After a few more minutes, he unbuckled both of their seatbelts and got out of the car. Coming around to the driver's side he opened the door and pulled his boyfriend out. Kissing him he led him around to the other side and made him get in. Returning to the driver's side he slid in and realized that his seat was pushed back as far as possible. Growling in mock irritation he pulled the seat forward receiving a playful smirk from Hunter.

"You do realize that we will never be able to disclose to anyone how we told each other how we felt right?" Snickering at the thought of Blake, Shane, and Dustin's face, he agreed. "Yes, we can probably tell Tori, but even she would tease a little." Hunter nodded, then grinned, "Well we can always say that we got into a snit and you jumped me."

Cam sputtered in disbelieve. "I jumped you? Last time I checked you were the one to initiate the kiss."

Hunter laughed, "Yes, but their expressions will be sooo much better on film if we say you did it."

Cam smirked at the idea of their hairbrained friends' reactions to the news. "So does this mean you're my boyfriend?" He asked, batting his eyelashes at Hunter and trying hard not to grin.

Hunter snickered and rolled his eyes. "Um, a little junior high, but yes." He said teasingly as he entwined his fingers with Cam's once more.

Cam sighed and slowly began to drive again, reveling in the quite peacefulness of their silence as he caught the turnoff and began to drive back up the logging road. Pulling back into the same trail end as before, they parked and got out of the car making sure to lock it as they made their way through the pitch black woods back to the Academy. Reaching the portal they walked leisurely towards the room set up for Cam. Reaching his door Hunter pulled Cam closer to him and gave him a sweet, lingering kiss; full of love. Smiling at his boyfriend 'I just can't seem to stop calling him that!' Cam gave Hunter one last kiss before biting his lip as he he looked around the halls for monitors or students.

"Goodnight, Hunter." He said softly.

Hunter gave him that sexy smirk of his, "Goodnight gorgeous, sleep tight."

Blushing and laughing quietly, Cam finally closed the door.

Hunter stood there for a second before turning away with a huge grin on his face.

Smiling faintly to himself, Sensei Omino stepped out of the shadows as Hunter left. 'Take care of him, Cameron, as I know he will take care of you'


	2. Chapter 2: Kiss and Tell

A/N: Ok this is the second chapter for the new and improved version of Feeling Way Too Good. I hope the edited version lives up to your expectations. If anyone is reading this tonight, keep checking back because I should have the third chapter up in the next few hours. Thank you all so very much for your reviews and support from the original version, ya'll are wonderful!

Chapter 2

Cam woke up to the soft lights of dawn and smiled happily, indulging in a quite and undignified squeal as he remembered the previous night's activities and confessions. He had finally found the courage to tell Hunter what he felt, and Hunter didn't hate him, in fact his feelings were returned in full! Cam sighed in contentment as he sat up and stretched, shivering in the cool mountain atmosphere. He opened his bag, quite ready to dress and warm himself. He was pulling out his pants as a soft knock sounded at the door. "Who is it?" he called out, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"It's me, can I come in?" Hunter asked softly, confirming his suspicions as he opened the door for his newly dubbed boyfriend. Hunter sauntered into the room, his eyes lightening up as he took in the barely decent Ninja, "Now that's a sight for sore eyes! Why can't you dress like that more often?" He asked playfully as he pulled Cam in for a sweet kiss.

Cam, laughing at Hunter pushed him away playfully to pull his pants on. "Because I'd freeze and wouldn't be able to play." He teased back, laughing at Hunter's sudden blush and grin. Pulling his shirt on, he scurried into the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later and pulling the taller man down for another, more thorough minty kiss.

Pulling away, it was Cam's face wore the shy smile this time causing them to both laugh at their behavior. "If we keep going like this we're never going to live down the teasing from the others. What is it about this that is making us act like 13 year old girls?" Cam asked ruefully as he hugged Hunter.

Grinning, Hunter shook his head, grabbing Cam's glasses from the nightstand table and placing them lovingly on his face. Taking his hand again he led him towards the mess hall. They walked, talking of the training regime that the students were going through, taking and giving suggestions as they got closer to the Hall. Cam waited until they got to the doors before pulling his hand out of Hunter's, and smiling at the look of disappointment that was displayed across the blonde's 'utterly adorable' face.

"I'm sorry, but do you really want the entire school to know about us?" He asked Hunter gently as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

Hunter considered his words before giving Cam a look. "If you are asking whether or not I want to declare to the entire world how much I love you then yes. But if you don't want to then I understand."

Cam blinked up at Hunter in amazement. No one he knew had ever wanted to be so open in their feelings before, not even Tori, Shane and Dustin were this open most of the time. And after one day, Hunter wanted to practically announce their relationship to the entire school? This man was unbelievable. Smiling shyly, Cam reached up and stroked Hunter's face giving him a quick kiss, which, much to his chagrin soon turned a bit more passionate than he had originally intended. After a few long moments he took Hunter's hand back into his own as they entered into the mess hall.

"Hunter!" They turned towards the teacher's table and saw a beaming Blake come running towards them. He saw Cam and was about to shout his greetings to him as well until something caught his eye. They were holding hands, and giving him a look like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Smiling broadly he pulled Hunter into a hug and then hugged Cam right after, causing the smaller man to squeak in shock. Pulling back he laughed at the deer-in-the-headlights expressions and rolled his eyes at the couple. "Well it's about damn time you two got your shit together!" He teased, laughing anew at their flabbergasted expressions.

"You're not upset then?" Hunter asked his posture and expression relaxing at his brother's acceptance. Cam waiting with no little amount of anxiety but Blake's next words put him at ease.

"Why the hell should I be upset? You're my brothers, and always will be. And if anyone else gives you a hard time then they're going to have to answer to me!" Grinning he led them back over to the teacher's table. "So when did this happen?"

Smiling sheepishly he answered his little brother while pulling out Cam's chair and sitting next to him, "Uh… Last night."

Sitting across from them he suddenly laughed, "LAST night? What in the worlds took you so long?"

Cam spoke up in self-defense, "Well how was I supposed to know he was gay?"

Hunter nodded in agreement, Cam's query having been one of his own deterrents for revealing his feelings sooner. Suddenly a thought occurred to him, causing his usual playful attitude to emerge, "By the way, while we're on the subject, have you told Tori how you feel?"

Blushing suddenly at Cam and Hunter's matching smirks; Blake treated them both to a half hearted glare. "That is a completely different and unrelated topic! What if she doesn't feel the same way about me? I wouldn't know what to do! What if she turned me down?"

Cam and Hunter looked at each other and promptly cracked up, their laughter causing Blake to deepen his glare and most of the students to turn in curiosity. Hunter's face began to slowly match his shirt as tears began steaming down his face. Cam clutched his sides and when breathing became an issue, let his head fall to the table, his laughter rattling the dishes upon it.

Blake continued to be less than amused with the situation, "Oh, shut up! She might!" his protests only caused them to laugh harder though, much to his chagrin.

"Trust me Blake, the day that Tori turns you down is the day that hell freezes over. That girl is nuts about you, and always has been," assured Cam as he calmed down enough to talk, though the words were forced out more in a wheeze.

Hunter nodded in agreement as he wiped the tears from his face. "He's right Blake, much as I hate to admit it. That girl has been all over you from day one... ok, maybe day two."

Smirking at the renewed blush on Blake's face, Cam saw Le-Ann and Sensei Omino coming to greet them. Hunter turned to see what had captured Cam's attention and smiled at spotting his "sister's" smile. He was glad that she approved of them but hadn't been as worried as had been about Blake. After all, she had been the one who had encouraged him to tell Cam how he felt in the first place. Sitting besides Blake she greeted them and gave Hunter a beaming grin which ended in an insufferable, "I-told-you-so" smirk. Nodding to her and greeting Sensei, he heard Blake ask Cam the question he had been dreading.

"So Cam, when are you going back to Blue Bay Harbor? And when are you going to tell the others?" Cam stopped eating for a second and then answered, "I am leaving within the next couple of hours and I'll tell them as soon as Hunter comes to visit me."

Hunter grinned as the perfect idea came to mind. "Ok." He said as he served himself and dug into the food with relish.

Cam slowly served himself, curious and slightly wary of Hunter's easy grin. "Alright Bradley, what's your deal?" He asked with his eyebrows raised in suspicious curiosity.

Hunter smiled at the look he was receiving and leaned in for a second, backing up only when he remembered where they were. "How about Blake and I come back with you, this weekend? I've been letting my vacation time pile up, it's Friday and I don't have classes this weekend anyway. This way, hopeless here," he said motioning towards Blake with a forkful of eggs, "Can see Tori and profess his undying devotion, while we can tell the rest of the gang about us and have more time this visit to spend together."

Blake glared, "HEY! What do you mean by hopeless?"

Ignoring Blake, Cam searched Hunter's eyes and face to make sure that he really wanted to come out, as it were. Finding nothing but excitement, he grinned and pulled him into a sweet kiss before nodding and returning to his now cold and slightly congealed eggs taking a hearty bite without noticing their texture.

Sensei Omino, who by this point was in amusement at their seeming obliviousness of their surroundings, took great delight in the unfolding of their conversations and plans. Standing and walking away after the shared kiss he delighted in a small chuckle as he realized they never noticed his coming and leaving, nor the near empty state of the cafeteria. 'Ah, young love how it warms the heart and melts the brain.' He thought to himself as he made his way back down to the garden to meditate on the recent events. "I better start looking for a Head Teacher." He muttered to himself as he chuckled once more.

~*~*~

After breakfast, the three former rangers went back to Cam's room to retrieve his belongings, Stopping at Hunter's room along the way to the car. Blake, having just arrived was still packed and met back up with them as Hunter finished packing. The entire time was filled with jokes, teasing and kisses, much to Blake's amusement. After everyone had their stuff, they said good-bye to Sensei Omino and Le-Ann who was covering for Hunter in his absence, and left the academy.

Walking back to the car, Hunter was desperately trying to convince Cam to let him drive. "Please Cam? I won't crash or anything!" Rolling his eyes and trying to hide a grin, Cam pretended to consider, "I've seen you drive, it isn't pretty, besides you'll move my seat again." Blake walked behind them and watched them go back and forth, vaguely realizing he looked like a spectator at a tennis game.

"Oh come on Cam! PLEASE?" Hunter had resorted to giving Cam his secret weapon, the pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"Oh god, not the eyes, ANYTHING, just not the eyes!" Cried Cam.

Blake was laughing quietly as Hunter stopped Cam, pulling the Asian man's hands away from his eyes and pouted at him, stepping closer and maneuvering Cam's hands behind his back and holding him in the strange embrace. Leaning down to kiss the quickly melting older man he gave a small puppy-like whine and grinned broadly as Cam growled, breaking free of the hold and handed the keys over.

Popping the trunk and throwing their bags in Hunter decided to get on Cam's good side by opening the door for him. Cam rolled his eyes and got in, Winking at Blake in the rearview mirror who snickered and watched amused as Hunter yanked open the driver-side door and tried to get in.

"LIKE OWWW!!!!!" He cried as his knees slammed into the steering wheel for the second time in twenty four hours. Blake had a fit, as did Cam while Hunter resumed pouting and pushed the seat back.

"I can't believe you forgot!" Laughed Cam as he gave Hunter's pouting lips a peck.

"My knee hurts," he whined in response.

Smiling at him Cam leaned down and kissed Hunter's knee. Blake continuing to laugh at Hunter's sly grin, at that moment he looked remarkably like a kid set loose on a candy store with unlimited funds.

"Do you hurt anywhere else?" Asked Cam sarcastically as he reached around Hunter and clicked his seatbelt into place, smirking at Hunter's exasperated sigh and smiling up through his bangs. Hunter nodded and pointed to his elbow, which Cam giggled at, though he'd deny it, and leaned forward to kiss it before Blake interrupted.

"Come on you guys, just because I support your relationship one hundred percent, does not mean that I want to see you suck each other's faces, and other body parts, every two minutes." Hunter and Cam blushed at his words and pulled away, both grinning at the stray thoughts that Blake's unbidden words released. Starting the car, Hunter put it in drive and began to drive them out of the forest. "Right, Blue Bay Harbor, here we come!"

Blake sat back and smiled at his brother and Cam, whilst they began arguing again, this time over the radio station selection. They had always had so much chemistry; it was really surprising that they had not gotten together sooner. He watched the smile spread over Hunter's face as he gave in to Cam's request and took the smaller man's hand in his, kissing it before intertwining their fingers.

Cam was smiling, something quite rare for the usually reserved man, and Hunter looked more relaxed then he had in years. Blake's thoughts soon drifted and turned towards Tori. He hoped that she would return his feelings. He had left, to tour with Factory Blue, and also to analyze his feelings for her. After many months he finally stopped kidding himself and admitted it, he was in love he knew it without a doubt. He just hoped that Cam was right and she returned his feelings.

Sighing he sat back, and relaxed for the first time since giving Factory Blue his notice 3 months ago. He was finally home, and he planned on staying.

There you go! Second chapter, revised, edited and yet longer than the original! Remember to review please! And all suggestions are welcome. Chapter 3 Should be up in a bit!


	3. Chapter 3: Miscommunication

Alrighty Then! So after four years of shameful procrastination and just damned laziness, forgetting passwords, five moves, finishing high school, going through a couple of semesters of college and HOPEFULLY some better grammar. I give you, please, hold your applause, the much anticipated CHAPTER THREE!!!!

Yeah seriously I completely suck with updating I should be in the doghouse for YEARS for taking four fecking years to update this damn story, sorry ya'll but at least its here now right?

Alright enough gibbering

Enjoy!

After an hour and a half riding behind his brother and Cam, Blake was highly considering his chances of survival if he knocked them both out with the huge flashlight sitting innocently in the floorboard next to his feet. Although they had kept the kissing to a minimum, their constant looks of adoration and hand holding was beginning to grate on his nerves. It was only compounded by the fact that his i-Pod was dead and he was growing increasingly worried about how we was going to tell Tori and what we would say when he did. Although he knew that His brother and Cam wouldn't purposely lead him on or lie to him about Tori's supposed returned feelings, he was still deathly worried about being rejected. What if she was tired of waiting, what if she had a boyfriend already? Images soon filled his head about Tori kissing Shane or Dustin and growled under his breath. Not noticing in his mental self-torture that his audible frustrations were bringing Hunter and Cam's attention to him.

Cam glanced in the rearview mirror and smirked as he saw the barely concealed disgust and jealousy running across Blake's distinctive features. "I think your brother needs to see Tori today, before he faints from all of the evil plots and situations he can come up with in his head."

Hunter smirked as he stroked the thumb of his free hand across the back of Cam's. "Yeah, he's psyching himself pretty bad; I wouldn't be surprised if the Winds are in a menage-de-trois by now." He said before snickering at Cam's disgusted reaction to the mental image provided. "Hey bro!" He called, releasing Cam's hand reluctantly to slap at Blake's knee.

Blake snapped out of the horrid daydream he had concocted for himself and blinked owlishly to find his brother grinning at him in the rearview mirror.

"Bro, quit psyching yourself out, you don't have to worry about Tori, man. Your golden with her, just relax and be glad your back," he suggested calmly before taking Cam's hand again and sitting up straighter in the seat as they passed the city limits sign.

Cam sighed happily and reached back to pat Blake's leg, you know she's been working hard on her shop, but she's not been really happy since you left. I can't wait to see her reaction when you walk through her door." He told him gently, causing Blake to smile softly to himself and look out the window, genuinely happy to be back in the small town where they had spent such crucial times of their lives.

He was surprised to see how much development had taken place since he had left to tour with Factory Blue. In the two years he had been gone they had built a new mall, a dozen new restaurants and many new subdivisions. Hunter, who hadn't visited in months found it equally surprising as there was always something new to see when he came in. "Yeah bro, its kind of a shock huh? I guess people decided that after it's been so quiet and having once had the power rangers here to protect this spot made it a pretty safe place to live. It's kind of sad that it took Lothor trying to enslave the planet to spiff the place up," he commented lightly as he pulled down a familiar road and made his way towards the old Storm Chargers shop.

"Yeah so in case you didn't know, Kelly took off after the last battle and sold the place to Tori pretty cheep. She's had it in business since about two months after you left. She had a bit of competition for a bit about a year ago but they gave up pretty soon afterwards. She's just too close to the locals," Cam said with a small twitch of his lips. "She still has Dustin on her payroll, though he's mostly just there for tinkering with the bikes that come in. Shane's actually in college so he's still around but he's a lot more focused on his studies than he is on skating or fooling around. Especially as he also has his responsibilities at the Wind Academy with the other two."

Blake nodded, glad for the update as they got out of the car. Glad for the few moments they had before he would come face to face with Tori again he stretched and mentally prepared himself for any reaction. Quickly shrugging back into his navy leather jacket he smirked as Hunter was quick to come around and open Cam's door for him much to the petite Asian man's annoyance.

"Hunter, I love you but I think I'm capable of operating my own door functions," Cam said dryly as he stepped out of the car and gave the tall blond man a rueful look.

Hunter returned Cam's look with a sheepish grin and nodded, closing the car door behind him and handing over the keys to Cam again. "I'm sorry, I'll try not to be too pushy," he assured as he took Cam's hand in his own again, the gesture seeming as if it had been done since the beginning of time instead of less than 24 hours previous.

Cam sighed, and pulled Hunter with him into the shop, Blake trailing behind them with a suddenly anxious expression barely concealed on his face. He relaxed as he passed the threshold and found the store virtually unchanged in appearance from when he used to work there. He grinned as Tori came out of the back, boxes piled high over her head as she greeted Cam and Hunter.

"Hey Cam! Oh Hunter! I'm glad you came down for a visit; I've been meaning to ring you and see if you've heard from... BLAKE Oh my god!" She cried out happily, the boxes falling to the ground where they lay forgotten as she threw herself across the distance towards him and pulled him forcefully into a hug.

"Hey Tor," he greeted her back, hugging her closer to him and inhaling her scent with a happy sigh. The moment she hit his arms he felt that missing piece of his heart snap back into place. She smelled like the sea and roses.

She stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek softly, "I've missed you so much," she whispered into his ear, "Please tell me you're not leaving very soon."

He smiled and pulled back as Dustin who had grown his hair out past his shoulders and a recognizably more sedate Shane came over to greet them. "I promise I'm not, though I was wondering if we can get together later tonight, there is something I desperately need to tell you," he whispered back before breaking his hug with her to exchange a much quicker hug/backslap with the boys.

Hunter laughed and hugged Shane with his free arm, refusing to release Cam's hand which got Shane laughing happily at them and Dustin to groan before giving them a good natured hug. "Thanks Hunter, Cam, I just lost twenty bucks!" He teased as he reached in his wallet and handed the bill to Shane.

Cam gave them an evil stare, his mouth turning down into a frown. "What is that all about?" He asked suspiciously, his frown growing more severe as they began laughing.

Tori rolled her eyes, her arm gently weaving around Blake's waist as she shook her head at the boys. "They've had a running bet for years on when you two would get together. Shane said three years or sooner, Dustin figured only if you were locked in a room together for five or more days being starved." She responded as she closed down the registers and turned the lights off. "So where are we hanging out tonight?" She asked as she motioned them to leave the store.

Shane stared at Tori in amazement before grinning at her, amusement written deep into his posture. "Since when do you close the store down early?" he asked teasingly, his gaze quickly darting to the younger Bradley brother, much to her chagrin.

Running through a few excuses in her head she sniffed as she chose one and turned to lock the door, "Since I decided that we needed to spend some time sparring and in order to make a proper welcome home meal for Blake." She said gravely, suddenly glad that the sun was setting and sending its red highlights over all of their faces so her blush was hidden from the lame excuse.

Blake grinned, much more hopeful now that he saw Tori's reaction and the other boys' teasing words towards her before his face melted into a look much too close to his brother's for comfort. "Aww Tori! That's really sweet; you have no idea how much that means." He said gently as he lifted her hand and laid the gentlest of kisses against her knuckles, letting it drop back down slowly but keeping his hold as they continued to walk towards their cars. He ignored his brother's sudden snickers as well as the rests' grins and chuckles.

"Right, well now that that's out of the way, why don't we go over to my apartment, I have enough room for a comfortable spar, if we decide to really do so, and I have a working kitchen." Shane said as he used his remote to open his car, sighing and handing the keys to Dustin with a warning look. "Don't scratch the paint." He pleaded as Dustin started beaming and raced up to get into the driver's seat of the shiny red convertible.

Cam laughed and opened his own driver's door, glancing down at his seat and treating Hunter with a glare. "Do you think you might be able to return my seat to somewhat normal dimensions when you're done driving it?" He asked grumpily as he sat down and slid the seat forward quite a bit, eliciting a few rounds of gentle laughter from the other ex-rangers.

Hunter gave him an apologetic look that quickly melted into a charming smile. "I apologize dearest; it wasn't my intention to cause an inconvenience to you." He said with an adorable look plastering his face that would make the most beautiful of Botticelli's angels look like gargoyles.

Snickering at the familiar bickering, Tori opened the driver's door to her retro van and smiled at Blake invitingly, "Want to ride with me and get away from the happy couple for a bit?" she asked with a sweet smile as she turned on the purring engine and waved to Dustin who was enthusiastically speeding out of the parking lot while Shane looked on with apprehension.

Blake nodded quickly and smiled at Hunter who was getting in to Cam's car, before quietly groaning as he managed to catch the deep kiss his elder brother treated the Samurai Ranger with. Climbing in and shutting the door he looked over to Tori before letting his impulsive urges take over his usually thoughtful nature and put his hand on hers, stopping her from putting the car into reverse. "Wait, Tori there is something I need to tell you, before we catch up to the others," he said quickly, his breathing speeding up as he let his fingers caress the soft skin of her hand. "Look, I realize I kinda just left you and the others and that I haven't been around for a while but I really needed to get away so that I could think," he started out, watching her carefully before grabbing her other hand and turning to face her completely in the wide seat of the old van. "Tori, I..." He suddenly felt fingers on his lips and looked back up to her face, finding her facing him with tears in her eyes.

"I understand Blake..." She said sadly, her eyes falling to her lap as a tear made its way down her face.

Well this wasn't going the way he had imagined it at all. Suddenly Blake wasn't quite sure what she understood or what they were talking about anymore. Had the conversation changed that he wasn't aware of, was it possible that everyone had read Tori wrong and she didn't like him after all? Suddenly his chest felt like it was housing a gaping hole where his heart had been. Instantly shutting down his emotions, he nodded once, his jaw clenched from his attempt to keep from crying and nodded to her faintly as he turned to face forward. "Alright, um I guess we should get back to the others before they wonder what happened to us," he whispered, his body language shutting down as clearly as his face as he let a small sigh loose.

She nodded and glanced forward as she put the idling van in reverse and sniffed once before letting a bright but empty smile flow onto her face. "So have you made any new friends?" She asked, desperately trying to fill the silence between them before her heart broke any further than it already had.


	4. Dinner and a Temper

CHAPTER FOUR

Something was definitely up with Blake and Tori, Dustin decided as he idly chopped the vegetables for the salad that would accompany the steaks and potato casserole that the others were preparing. Granted, it was very possible that they were being slow about confessing the long held attraction between them but for some reason, his gut instinct was that he was that theory was wholly incorrect and somewhere in the three minutes they had lagged behind Cam and Hunter they had screwed up royally.

He looked around and watched how everyone interacted with each other. Hunter, who had always been moody and standoffish now acted like a five year old on Christmas morning. Cam, who was always short tempered with everyone was smiling indulgently up at the tall blond and allowing him to feed him tiny nibblits of the cheese they were supposedly preparing for the dinner. It was rather cute, he decided, that the two most anti-social of the team had fallen so completely for each other and were now acting like a couple of juiced up teeny boppers on a crack and kitten high.

He carefully mixed the vegetables in the bowl as he stole a quick look over at Shane who was masterfully soaking the meat in whiskey and preparing a dry rub for the meat while the grill heated up. He was once again proud of himself for the idea of growing his hair out as long as he had, for it not only looked good, at least to him, but it also allowed him more coverage when he decided to people watch.

If he truly admitted it to himself, he watched Shane much more than he should. He had been dating Marah ever since she had joined the wind ninja academy with her sister Kapri after Lothor's defeat. He did like her a lot but lately she wasn't the one he thought of constantly. When they first started dating he was once again taken with her sweet face and similar personality, but when he was with her he always felt like something was missing. He wondered idly if it was all in his head and had forced himself to push any doubt back into the corners and recesses of his mind.

Last night had changed that however. He had come home and looked around his apartment, only to find, much to his chagrin that he still hadn't unpacked more than half of his belongings in the three years since he had moved in. Feeling strangely motivated he had made quick progress with the things to display in the rest of the house but when he got to his bedroom he only found three boxes that needed to be unpacked. Starting on the first he found some personal effects like pictures of himself, Tori and Shane when they were younger, trophies and crafts made from the many summer camps he attended in his early teen years. The second box had been full of significant items, most of them fragile, if not physically then with special memories. The last box, and smallest with no competition held six quite worn diaries. He had stared in amused disbelief at the bound journals, and curious as he couldn't quite remember what he had written when he was younger, started with the first and began re-reading his entries.

Many hours later he had sat in numbed tears as all of the frustration, anger and pain were re-awakened with the resurfaced memories the reading had evoked. His life had gone splendidly and his journals spoke of meeting Tori and later Shane. Many of the entries were carefree and discombobulated of thought as he filled the pages with his distinctive loopy handwriting about their adventures, mishaps and close bonded friendship.

The fourth journal, however, which held the entries of the only year he hadn't gone to camp since he was seven, held the accounts of his first crush, and subsequent rejection, and the pain he had gone through with learning for the first time just how unfair and nasty the world and its opinions were.

He had stayed at home for the summer while his mom had remarried and watched after the family pets while she and her new husband had taken their two month trip to Europe for their honeymoon. He had gotten a part time job as a courier and had spent the time quite happily working the short shifts of delivering the different envelopes between courts and law offices and other places of important business.

Some time in the third week, he had noticed a certain lawyer who received many of the correspondences that Dustin carried for his work. He was instantly taken with the older man's confidence and easy command of the room, the man, whose name he learned later was Nathaniel, was quite striking in appearance and it seemed completely natural to Dustin that he should gradually begin to appear in fantasies and daydreams. Dustin, who had never encountered true prejudices or bigotry, never really got how cruel people could be to those who were different than what they considered the norm.

After a few more weeks, Nathaniel almost exclusively used Dustin for his deliveries, requesting him with Dustin's boss and had even gone to the point of paying three times the rate to keep him on call for personal use whenever he needed a package or letter expedited.

Dustin, in his naivety, took this deference and the other hints off attention from the older man as a subtle hint to returned affections and finally got up the courage to bring a flower by to present to the older man two weeks before his return to school and the subsequent end of his job.

Nathaniel, to put it lightly, was extremely unamused with the gesture and had spent close to a half hour screaming obscenities to Dustin who could find no alternative to standing there taking the insults quietly.

Even four years later, the memory still hurt. He had known, of course, that Nathaniel's words were rubbish and that it wasn't unnatural to love someone of the same gender. Even still, he had closed his heart down to the idea of ever confessing such attractions again. Now, the thought of spending the rest of his life with Marah just made his stomach ache.

It wasn't anything against her or females in general, he did love Marah, but he still felt like he was missing something vital in his life. Shaking his head in obstinacy. He quickly renewed his efforts of dicing the vegetables for the salad, determined to keep all such thinking out of his mind. He was content with his life, there was no reason that he could possibly come up with to ruin his happiness.

~*~*~

Tori was carefully layering the casserole dishes with the different layers of potatoes and flavorings such as sour cream and cheese to make the wonderful hash-brown casserole dish that the boys loved so much. She was trying so hard not to fall to pieces after having Blake all but slap her in the face with his dismissal of her feelings towards him. Part of her wondered how the conversation would have ended if he had confessed similar feelings to her that she felt for him.

Cam and the boys had assured her that Blake was just as crazy about her as she was, but they couldn't always be right. They were bound to be off the mark about something. Gritting her teeth against the overwhelming urge to cry she carefully took a breath and calmed herself down as she glanced over to where Blake was tending the grill.

She wanted so bad to go up to him and ease the tense look in his face, the tightened set of his shoulders but she was afraid that if she approached him she would blurt out her feelings for him anyways. Something, she was sure, that he had no desire to hear.

Turning resolutely back to the casserole she sighed and finished it, wrapping it in foil and putting it in the oven before turning to get the settings for the table.

~*~*~

Blake was not amused. In fact, he was down right pissed. He stoked the coal grill that Shane had in his backyard and tried desperately not to run over to Tori and beg on his knees for her to give him a chance. He knew coming back was a stupid idea, but he had to see if she might in any way return his feelings. '_Well, I guess I know that answer.'_ He mused silently as he stole a look over at the girl he loved.

Sighing heavily he stoked the grill again and accepted the steaks and burgers as Shane brought them out, trying as hard as he could to put Tori in the back of his mind.

~*~*~

Shane was so **over **this. He'd watched Tori and Blake mope in opposite corners of the room, for over an hour and by the looks of it, he wasn't the only one wanting to strangle them both. Cam was watching them with barely concealed disgust and Hunter just seemed annoyed in general. Dustin was peeking out at them from underneath his bangs and the two in question were trying hard not to get caught staring at each other. Shane tried to concentrate on the meal but after spotting another longing look at Blake from Tori he threw down his fork in disgust. "Dude, this shit is annoying! Tori, Blake's been head over heels for you since he first saw you and Dude, she's wanted you seriously bad for just as long. Would you PLEASE put us all out of **your** misery and just fuck or something?" He exclaimed in annoyance before getting up to get a drink.

Tori and Blake stared after Shane, their faces slack jawed in amazement at his display of temper. Tori shook her head as if clearing it before something he said clicked. Snapping her head around to Blake she gave him a wary look, "You like me?" She demanded, hoping dearly that Shane was right.

Blake bit his lip and nodded slowly, hoping he wasn't going to have to duck for having his feelings exposed by Shane.

Tori stared for a moment before giving a tiny squeal and launching herself over the table and into him, tipping the chair backwards in her exuberance as she landed on him and immediately kissed him, her arms around his neck.

Blake was stunned and slightly frightened by the Tori attack, his back feeling about like the legs of his chair, which had just snapped. Nevertheless he was kissing her back with equal enthusiasm, desperately trying to block out his brothers laughter.

Tori, it seemed, was unable to do so either. Slowly halting the kisses she glared up at the blonde former ranger and stuck her tongue out, earning a new round of laughter before grinning and curling up with Blake on the floor.

She could get used to this.

A/N: Ok so I know it's a bit shorter than the rest but it's more of a transition chapter. I think the next Chapter will be a bit more detailed and lengthy. There should be some drunken humor in it and I think Dustin might have a confession or two while they play I've Never. Stay Tuned for more of the good stuff!! But Here's the deal, I didn't want to pull this card but I'm DYING for feedback here! I need everyone to leave me a review with hints and suggestions for the story. I don't care if its as little as suggesting a question for I've Never but I need some serious info. I know its my story and I'm the one writing it but I would love to get suggestions and ideas on how to shake it up a bit! I really need your help so I can make it a truly awesome story! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! I won't threaten to withhold chapters this time but if I still don't get any response by the time the next chapter is up I might change my mind!

Makia


	5. Confessions over Poker

OK guys! Here is chapter five of Feeling Way Too Good. I do apologize for it taking so long; I've been kinda caught up with Hope for Love. But here is the new chapter, which I do hope you like. Please check the author note at the bottom of the page. There is a stipulation for the next chapter.

Makia

Chapter Five:

Hunter groaned appreciatively as he sat back, the once bountifully spread table suddenly barren of food as the gang sat back, staring at the carnage in slight awe.

"Dude, we were so much hungrier than I thought." Dustin joked as he patted his stomach and looked around the table, his head jerking to twist his bangs out of his eyes. "So what should we do now? Because, no offence Sister T, but sparring was a horrible suggestion."

Tori smirked from her perch on Blake's lap, snuggling deeper into his embrace as she picked up his water and sipped it. "Yeah whatever guys, we could always pull out one of the board games." She suggested as she turned to Shane. "What games do you have again?"

Shane considered, standing and walking over to his entertainment closet, opening it to reveal floor to ceiling shelves of movies, CDs, video and board games. Looking through the titles he sighed and called them out, "I have Wizardology, Scrabble, and Monopoly but don't even consider it Dustin, Life, Scattegories and Twister which I refuse to play again with you Tori." He finished, smirking at the twin protests from the table.

Cam rolled his eyes at the bickering from the younger rangers and got up, bringing his plate and utensils into the kitchen. Rinsing them and loading them in the dishwasher he smiled faintly as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. Turning to look up at Hunter he smirked and kissed his cheek, "You know, I can think of some things we could enjoy doing together if we bolted," he suggested playfully.

Hunter grinned down at him and raised his left eyebrow in question, "Oh really, and what exactly would that entail? Because Scattegories sounds pretty fun to me," he teased as he shifted closer and pressed Cam up against the counter.

Cam gave a soft chuckle, turning in Hunter's arms and lifting himself up on the counter. "Well, we could always, explore…" he paused and grinned as Hunter's eyes darkened, "each other's range of flexibility."

Hunter growled deeply, his eyes flashing with amusement as he brought the older man into a deep kiss, sighing in frustration as a squawk came from the doorway. "Dudes, seriously that is so not cool! I mean, I'm totally happy for you, but if my parents caught you kissing and with Cam's ass on the counter, they'd totally flip!" Shane exclaimed, his face set in a playful grimace as he shoved at Hunter and pulled Cam down to his feet. "So they chose Scategories, and I'm grabbing the drinks now, why don't you help me with the shot glasses?"

Hunter sighed and nodded, taking half and letting Cam precede him with the other half as Shane followed with a few bottles in his arms. "Ok Dudes, it's totally time for drunken Scategories!"

Cam groaned as Dustin declared Shane's statement to be "gnarly" and proceeded to be "totally stoked". "You know, that's it, start checking your emails every morning, I'm going to start a word of the day message and will continue it until you can say something else."

Dustin cocked his head to the side and shrugged as his face split into a wide smile, "Sure Dude, that's sick!"

Tori and Blake began giggling at Cam's sneer, laughing heartily as Shane and Hunter began passing out the shots of Tequila.

Cam groaned and grabbed his shot, quickly downing it and handing the glass out for another. "I'm going to need it," he assured at Shane's wary look.

Hunter began laughing and bumped his shoulder before gingerly sipping his own shot. "Right so let's start this thing," he demanded as they got Tori to roll the die.

She sighed in frustration as it landed on the letter X. "Oh, great. Alright, we're starting with list one, we have to try and come up with as many as we can in the time limit, and we're keeping it in English," she said, the last part directed to Cam who smirked at her,

"You never said we had to keep it English when we played Scrabble the other day, if you had I wouldn't have scored over 500 points on you." He teased.

Dustin sighed, staring at the list in front of him, "Right, this is going to totally blow." Fifteen minutes later, he had proven himself correct as he groaned in disgust and threw his pencil down as they shuffled their lists and Tori rolled an L. "That's it, I'm out."

Shane smirked at Dustin as the others began protesting.

"No way Dustin, we haven't even gotten to the forth list yet, you can't quit now!" Tori demanded as she glared at the messy haired earth ninja.

"Dude, no offence but I've got less than half of the next lowest score, I'm more points behind than I actually have, I think it's safe to say I'm not going to win," he teased as he stood and grabbed the bottle of Vodka next to Shane's leg, "Never mind come in fifth," he added as he hefted himself into the deep cushioned couch and took a long swig from the bottle. "Now I want to see Cam kick your ass, so start the timer," He ordered laughingly as he relaxed with the warming effect the liquor was having on his system.

Blake and Shane began laughing with delight at Tori's evil glare from the winning comment. She and Cam were racing with two points between them and although they weren't quite a third of the way through the game, their competiveness was quickly becoming the main entertainment.

Dustin smirked at her, completely unperturbed at her "Evil Ninja Glare of Doooom" as they had labeled it earlier in their career as teachers, mostly as it was the look she got when her students misbehaved. Taking another long swig of the Vodka he started laughing as the game was picked up again in earnest.

An hour later, Dustin was finding it really hard not to laugh. His face screwed up and bright red from the effort as he buried it in Shane's shoulder the minute the Air ninja had retreated to the couch. His shoulder's shaking with suppressed mirth he handed the bottle, now suspiciously lighter, over to Shane and peeked out at the table, snorting quietly at the horrified looks on their resident Water Ninja and Samurai's faces.

Hunter had won. No he hadn't just won… Hunter had won… by One Point.

The Crimson Lightning Ninja was sitting back, his trademark smirk firmly mounted on his face as Cam and Tori stared in desolation at the tally. "No way did you just knock us out!" Tori finally exclaimed, her voice desperate as she stared ruefully at their tallies.

There had been a huge argument halfway through the game as Hunter was claiming four points for Willy Wonka's Everlasting Gobstoppers being his answer for a candy name. They had broken down and reread the rules, both protesting in disgust as he gleefully was able to claim all four as they were allowed a point for each word in the answer.

After that, it had gotten painful as he suddenly was chomping down on Tori's score, leaving her with only a two point lead. Since then, there had been "Itsy Bitsy Teeny Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini", for song title, claimed quite happily by Tori, and to Hunter at least, the most outrageous win in the category "Things people pay a lot of money for" Cam's answer of "Hunky Hispanic dream boats, in tight thongs to clean your pool." Dustin thought it was a pretty cool answer, if only for the amusingly timed lightning bolt that touched down outside the house.

Which brings us back to the present situation, Hunter… had… won.

"Count it again." Cam demanded, Tori immediately agreeing as she snatched Hunter's lists away.

"Hey hold on now, how do I know you're going to add them all up?" Hunter asked her suspiciously as his lips quirked in another smirk. "You could conveniently forget a few of my awesome answers," he insisted to which she growled and thrust them in Blake's direction.

Blake threw his hands up shaking his head as he scurried backwards. "Oh no, I'm so not getting involved, have one of the neutral's do it!" He demanded, thrusting his thumb back at the now hopelessly laughing Shane, who was barely managing to support a giggling Dustin.

Needless to say, Hunter still won, except now by two points as Shane counted every word on every answer and caught one Hunter had missed.

Blake went to work quickly on cheering his newly anointed girlfriend up as Hunter tried to coax Cam into loosing his own miniature pout. "Oh come on, I only won because I played this game competitively when I was younger and we all had like 30 points per list because of the ridiculous answers," he tried as he snuggled closer and kissed the other's inky locks. "Come on, lets go get drunk and play strip poker," he tried, grinning as Cam snorted in amusement at the suggestion.

"You must be joking, strip poker?"

Hunter just smirked again, his eyes flashing with the unspoken dare as he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously.

Cam stared back for a few moments, his face stern before suddenly a playful fire began burning in them, "Oh you're so on."

Hunter brightened and bounded up, carelessly tossing the game pieces back in the box and downing everyone's half consumed shots as he cleared the glasses, "Shane, get a deck of cards, and you and Dustin quit snuggling, we're playing strip poker."

~*~*~

Dustin was groaning some hour and a half later as he pulled his boxers back on and slinked back off to the couch. He'd seen more than he'd ever wanted of most of the team. Tori had faired the best at the game, still clad in her panties, as Blake was forced to strip his boxers, ending the humiliation.

Shane had been the first to strip completely, proving that he could blush the color of his wardrobe at the catcalls from the then only slightly intoxicated occupants. Cam had gone next, the crackle of energy that Hunter put off even more amusing than Shane's blush as he suddenly pulled the denuded Asian man into his lap and kissed him heatedly, throwing his cards down and renouncing the game in favor of a romp with his boyfriend.

Ten minutes later a newly flustered Shane had finally called them off of each other, too late to save the suddenly smirking samurai from a large hickey.

Tori in an attempt to tease Hunter, informed him that if he forfeited he had to drop trousers first, causing her to squeak and turn away in embarrassment as he shrugged and did so, proving his complete interest in Cam as he flashed his rather impressive erection to the players. He laughed brightly at Tori's reaction before grabbing his and Cam's shorts and pulled his boyfriend with him onto the love seat.

Dustin stretched out for a moment, his eyes drawn to his own bulge before quickly curling up again, hoping no one had seen his reaction. Shane had hopefully not caught the intense stares that Dustin had treated himself to, having barely restrained himself from throwing his arms around the intensely muscular man and kissing him senseless. Shane was a total babe, not that he didn't know it, and it had been torturous to sit next to him during the game. He was going to kill Hunter for ever suggesting it.

His eyes roamed the room, groaning as he swallowed the last of the vodka while he watched Cam relax into the lazy kisses that Hunter was bestowing upon him and Tori grinding gently into Blake as he cupped her ass and kissed her with equal fervor.

He was pretty certain he could convince Marah to join him if he went to the academy, but the thought alone made anger simmer in his gut. He was so sick of this! He did like Marah, had been dating her comfortably in the past few months, but every time he touched her, kissed her, he wanted desperately for it to be Shane instead.

Recently she had been trying to get him to sleep with her, and although he did like her, he couldn't bring himself to take it any further than it had already gone. He couldn't bring himself to give that part of himself to her.

Groaning again, he shook his hair back in front of his eyes and huffed as he discarded the empty vodka bottle and reached for the spiced rum sitting nearby.

"Dude, if you keep that up you're going to puke," he heard Shane inform him before his personal space was severely invaded and a dark hand reached for the bottle. "What's up with you man, you've been super quiet since we started the Poker game."

Dustin sighed, turning and peeking out from behind his fringe to study Shane, "It's nothing dude, don't sweat," he muttered after a while, shifting slightly so his body wasn't melded against the air ninja.

Shane frowned, taking an absent sip of the rum as he watched his best friend pull away from his side. Contrary to Dustin's hopes, he'd noticed the other man pulling away more and more as the night passed, and it was really starting to bug him. "Bro seriously now, what's up with you, you're usually ragging on everyone and being all social, but you've done nothing but sit here and brood all evening. You know you can talk to me, so what's up?"

Dustin thought for a moment, his hands fiddling with the bottle he'd stolen from Shane before letting out a gusty sigh and shrugging again.

Shane was about to yell at him but stopped when Dustin began speaking softly. "I… Dude what would you do if you really liked someone but were seriously freaked about what they would say?"

Shane's first instinct was to grin and heckle his teammate but he stopped himself and considered, "Dude, if you like her just tell her, I mean, the worst thing she can do is say she doesn't like you back."

Dustin sighed and shook his head, "Dude it's… its complicated, like I like this person, but I really value their friendship more than anything else and I'm totally bugging because if they don't return my feelings I don't want things to get awkward and I like this person so much, I'd rather have them as a friend then loose them over my feelings," he confessed as he curled his knees tighter to his chest and buried his face in them. "I just don't know what to do about it any more."

Shane considered for a moment, stealing the bottle from Dustin's hand and putting it down, wrapping his arm around the slighter man in comfort as he hugged him. "Dude, if this person is such a good friend to you, you should be confident that even if your feelings aren't returned you'll still be tight."

Dustin stilled, his body suddenly melting against Shane's again as he looked up through his bangs his eyes suddenly hopeful. "You really think that?" He asked softly, his lower lips suddenly caught between his teeth.

Shane nodded emphatically and returned Dustin's sudden smile as he squeezed the other man, "Totally, besides, who wouldn't love you?" He teased suddenly as he leaned over to pick the rum back up and took a swig.

Dustin slowly released his lip, taking and releasing a steadying breath as he watched Shane take another sip of the alcohol. "Shane?" He whispered blushing as the darker boy turned his attention back to the suddenly shy earth ninja. Taking another quick breath he slowly leaned over and pressed his lips to the older boy's an almost imperceptible whimper escaping as he poured his feelings into the kiss with the air ninja.

Shane froze his body stilling completely as he felt the warm, gentle lips of his best friend settle against his own. He managed to hear Dustin's whimper and his mind began racing as he felt the other kiss him harder, his own body thrumming with energy as he felt the others emotions wash against him.

Startled he pulled back, his eyes wide with shock as he searched Dustin's face. He had to leave before he hurt him, had to consider what his friend was telling him as he stammered out something approximating an apology before he jumped from the couch, noting to himself his own clenching heart at the loss of the warmth the other man had brought to his body.

He grabbed his pants and slipped his feet into his shoes before streaking off, entirely missing the devastated look on Dustin's face as he ran away from the startling revelation.

Dustin ignored everyone's sudden questions of where Shane was and what had happened. He stared at the door, screaming in his mind for it to be a huge joke and begging for Shane to reappear through the door, for him to sweep him off his feet and return his feelings.

Shane of course, did not come back, he didn't return his feelings, he didn't… Dustin couldn't take it, couldn't say it at all, even to himself. Curling back up on the couch he buried his face into his knees and tried to ignore Tori and Cam as they sat on either side of him, wrapped him in their arms, gently asked him what happened.

He didn't want their sympathy. "Dudes, it's nothing ok? I just pissed him off, we'll be cool," he tried to assure as he got up and grabbed his clothes, quickly dressing and flashing them all a smile. "You know, you might want to get dressed before Cordy or worse, the Clarkes come in and find you all naked and humping on their couches."

Tori grinned at the familiar Dustin-ism and slowly hunted down her bra as she fastening it and began looking for the rest of her clothes. "Yeah, you're probably right, let's go, we can help Shane clean up tomorrow morning or something."

Cam and Hunter nodded as well, remembering Shane's earlier warning as they all got dressed and cleaned up the mess they'd made in the living room. Cam winced, catching sight of the table and quickly began rinsing the dishes and putting them in the dishwasher, leaving the larger pans to soak in the sink and wiped the table before smiling at the others and claiming Hunter's hand. "Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, should we meet up at the beach tomorrow morning?"

Tori and Blake immediately agreed, Dustin nodding absently as he turned and left without another word, streaking off to his own house trying hard to get home before he broke down in his grief.

He managed to touch down just before his porch, his entire body tensing as he saw Shane sitting on his front steps, the moonlight gleaming off of his dark skin of his chest. "Dude, seriously," Dustin tried, his voice wavering with suppressed emotion, "I really would rather you wait until tomorrow to beat me up for this, I just don't know if I could handle..."

Shane had stood, stalking forward as soon as Dustin began speaking and after hearing the plea about trashing the earth ninja, quickly dragged him forward and slammed his lips into the others. He pulled back, his eyes glinting in his amusement as Dustin blinked, his face slack jawed with his confusion.

"I mean… what… Shane?" Dustin tried, his voice hoarse as he blinked sudden tears from his eyes, "What are you doing you're supposed to hate me or some…mmfh!" He protested as his lips were taken again by the other man's his heart racing with excitement as Shane kissed him possessively. "Dude?" He asked weakly, his eyes searching Shane's face as the older man turned them and pressed Dustin against the porch's pillar.

"Dustin, bro shut up and kiss me already!" Shane finally demanded as he fisted his hands in Dustin's hair and drew him forward for another kiss. This time however, Dustin got the hint.

They spent countless moments holding each other tightly, their lips searching, tasting and biting as they traveled away from each other, down necks and across to ears before meeting again to battle for dominance.

Dustin finally pulled away, his face the picture of confusion causing Shane to grin. "So you're like, not mad at me?" he confirmed, his teeth catching his bottom lip again, making the Air Ninja growl. "No, now come on, it's cold out here and I want to get you on that water bed in your room." He insisted, his eyes gleaming brightly causing Dustin to laugh and hug him tightly in reply.

He grabbed Shane's hand, bounding up the steps and opening the door with his key as he dragged the topless man into his house behind him. "Mom, I'm home!" He called out grinning as the television paused. "Waldo! Good, did you have a good time at Shane's?" His mom asked from the living room, causing the darker boy to snicker.

"Yeah we had a great time, hey listen Shane and I are going up to play that new game I got, he's probably going to spend the night ok?" He called as he led Shane up the stairs while his mom agreed and turned her show back on. "Dude, if you ever laugh about my name again, I'm going to give you a very personal acquaintance with Spartacus." Dustin warned Shane as he pulled him into his room, locked the door and turned on the stereo.

Shane settled himself onto the cool waterbed and smirked as Dustin let his eyes wander. "Oh really, who is Spartacus?" He asked teasingly as he watched Dustin toe on the heater for the bed and strip his shirt off.

Dustin smirked down at Shane, watching with no small amount of pride as Shane's eyes roamed his chest. "My tarantula."

Shane stopped, his whole body shuddering in disgust as he shook his head rapidly, "Right, totally cool with Waldo," he promised as he held his hand out for Dustin and relaxed back into the gentle rocking of the bed.

Dustin smiled softly as he flipped the overhead light off, the room suddenly lit by the five different colored lava lamps spread around the room which sent a soft glow against their skin. He slowly crawled onto the bed, his movements practiced as he slinked his way up to straddle Shane's lap, his head coming down to Shane's as he met the other's eyes and he slowly kissed the darker haired man.

"Are you sure about this Shane?" He asked gently, his eyes brimming with emotion as he watched his best friend's reaction to their bodies being so intimately pressed together. "I don't know if I'd have the strength to let you go if you changed your mind." He cautioned before smiling as Shane kissed him gently in response, the darker hands rising to grab a hold of his hips.

Dustin quickly moved down to capture his neck, kissing it softly before sucking the delicate skin into his mouth and biting down gently, causing Shane to gasp in shock from the bold move.

They were soon lost to sensation, their hands wandering feverishly across smooth, hard expanses of skin, their mouths quickly following as they explored and discovered the others' bodies.

Their pants were soon discarded, followed by their shorts as they lay together, rocking with the bed, with their motions as they touched and tasted everything the other could give.

Dustin was panting, his eyes darkened to black as he fisted his hands in Shane's short hair and slowly straddled his hips again, his body shifting and grinding into the darker boy as he moaned and reached over to the table, his hand disappearing into the drawer and coming out with a small tube of lubricant. "Shane would you?" he paused, his face flushing anew as the older boy smirked up at him and bucked his hips up teasingly.

"I think I'd rather watch you do it." He admitted huskily, falling back against the soft yellow pillowcase and buried his face in the fabric for a moment as he took in the heady scent of his boyfriend's… he paused here at the label and smiled again… shampoo.

Dustin moaned at the words, his hips rolling against Shane's in response as he slowly moved to lie down next to him and fiddled with the bottle, "How do you want me to um… how do…" He sighed and groaned, burying his face in Shane's shoulder before whispering again gently, "How do you want to watch me, on my knees, on my side?" He asked, his entire body seemingly blushing as Shane laughed softly at Dustin's sudden shyness.

"Babe, just do it however you want." He assured as he wrapped his arm around Dustin, who nodded and slowly rolled onto his knees moving around to settle himself down in a position reminiscent of the sixty-nine, his right leg moving to prop itself against Shane's ribs as he slowly coated his fingers with the lubricant and brought them down to circle around his entrance before pushing the first finger in.

Shane growled, his eyes riveted on the earth ninja as Dustin threw his head back, his eyes widening as he jerked his hips forward from the sensation as he added a second finger and whimpered as he scissored them, his free hand gripping Shane's thigh as he whined from the knowledge that the other man was fully riveted watching his actions.

Shane suddenly reached forward, slowly coating his own fingers and adding one of his own to Dustin's as he leaned forward to kiss his thigh. "You're so beautiful," he whispered, causing Dustin to shake with soft laughter, "Dude, you sound like a chick," he teased softly as he leaned down to kiss Shane's cock, moving his head down to engulf the head of him with a gentle moan.

Shane grunted his entire body stiffening as he became more insistent with Dustin's preparation. Dustin threw his head back, quickly coming off Shane as he tried not to let his jaw clench from the sudden increase in motion that Shane was providing.

He pulled back rolling away from Shane and kissing him violently as he straddled his waist again, his hand's cupping Shane's cheeks for a moment before he steadied himself on his knees and reached down to grab Shane's cock, guiding it to his entrance and grinned while the Air Ninja watched their joining in fascination before throwing his head back against the pillow and his hands grasped Dustin's hips eagerly.

Shane watched transfixed as Dustin steadied himself, his hands clenching Shane's thighs as he gasped for breath, his face lost in abandonment as he pulsed around the other man's length.

Dustin groaned deeply as he managed to meet Shane's eyes, his own expression filled with love as he slowly rose and fell again, prompting the other man to join him in the age old dance.

Shane smirked as Dustin whimpered once more; his eyes heating again as he rolled his hips up, and was rewarded with a cry from the lighter man as he felt himself bump against the other's prostate. They slowly melted into their thrusts, helped along with the motions of the bed beneath them.

Dustin began to meet each thrust with a small whimper, his hands gently rubbing against Shane's chest before screaming in shock as Shane suddenly flipped them, his eyes smoldering as he grabbed Dustin's legs, brought them to his shoulder and began to thrust deeply into the smaller man beneath him.

Dustin was sobbing by then, his hand coming down to stroke himself to Shane's delight as their thrusts became faster and less rhythmic, their muscles tightening as they grew closer to completion.

Shane was watching Dustin, trying to hold on as he slowly began to talk to his lover, his voice deepened to a rasp as he continued thrusting into the other man. "Come on love, I want to see you lose control for me," he ordered as he turned and bit down around the other's ankle, and growled as the other man let loose a long moan, his back arching as he came undone, his body tensing around Shane as he too lost himself in the other man.

Dustin whimpered, his body relaxing as Shane collapsed next to him, both panting from exertion as Dustin slowly rubbed his release into his stomach before turning and curling himself into Shane's arms. "Dude, I think you broke me," he commented finally as he stretched and a loud pop was heard from the vicinity of his lower back.

Shane grinned to himself as he reached for the yellow comforter that had mysteriously fallen to the floor beside them. "You'll live, now hush, I want to cuddle."

Dustin snickered at the other man as he reached up and bestowed a kiss against Shane's mouth. "Sure babe, but not for too long, we need to shower before soon or we're going to stick this way," he teased as he snuggled into the muscular embrace that Shane happily provided.

Shane considered for a moment and smirked, kissing the other's slightly sweaty locks. "Oh but what a great way to start the conversation with your mom tomorrow," he joked back, causing Dustin to laugh heartily and close his eyes in bliss, he'd deal with that can of worms in the morning.

A/N: Ok so I am so stoked about this chapter. I have to admit, that was my first ever written sex scene that I've wrote by myself. I am so proud of myself! I hope you all enjoyed it! I was going to write the part where the rest of the gang converge on Dustin's house the next morning, but I realized I'm almost doubling my story in length with this chapter so I figured I'd quit this one and start the next one with the morning after.

I hope you all enjoyed it, and I hope you stay tuned because the next chapter will involve Dustin and Abba and an apron… No don't ask, you'll see… if you review! I'm starting to wonder if anyone is actually enjoying the story so I've decided that I'm putting my foot down, if you want to see what depraved thing I'm going to do next to them you have to review! I won't update again until I've gotten at least three!

Makia


End file.
